Flowers for the mum I never knew
by real-circus
Summary: *Mothers' Day Special* ^^ ...Just a little Koryu *fluff* (if you'd like to call it that) for this very special day... gomen for the damn lame title -_-;;


**A/n: **Yeah, happy mothers' day to all the mums out there! Though I guess no mum's reading this -_- Oh well… Koryu's back again! He's about twelve or so; don't expect much from the kid. Forgive me for the lame title, couldn't think of shit…

**Flowers for the mum I never knew **_by real-circus_

Koryu watched solemnly as a child his age, outside the temple, pecked his mum on the cheek, saying, "Happy Mothers' Day, mum!" The boy produced a freshly-plucked flower from nowhere. It was from the nearby park, Koryu could tell, but the mother seemed satisfied and kissed her child back. The love they shared was… something Koryu knew he'd probably never have. Sure, Komyo was there as his mentor and father, but what he really felt like having was a _mother_—a warm, caring one with a heart of gold. She needn't have to be beautiful either. 

He never witnessed real motherly love in the temple that was his home. All here were men—and really loveless at that. They stopped forcing their twisted smiles at him and stopped playing their silly games with him when he turned ten. The feeling felt different then. He was growing up too fast, he felt. 

He stayed unmoving when the door swung open behind him. 

"Koryu," the familiar, comforting voice called him, "you left this in my room." 

Koryu took the red rosary beads in his unwilling hands, staring at them with a blank expression in his narrowed violet eyes. 

"What's the matter, child?" Komyo asked, sitting down next to him. "You look troubled… do you… _like_ the rosary beads?" 

Koryu rubbed the glinting crimson necklace, deep in thought. "Who gave me this, master? You said to me, when I was nine, that it was from a loved one. Who was it really from, master? Did you know this person? Were you the one?"

Komyo smiled sympathetically, secretly feeling a sense of pity for the boy. "Koryu… I don't know who this… this person is. I guess it was from your mother." Komyo felt it was time to tell him; "Koryu… your mother… she left you afloat on the river, just outside the temple, and I found you there, twelve years ago. She was the one who placed the beads in your tiny clutch. You were… so adorable then." His smile widened, recalling the incident. 

The adolescent raced out the room in a blur of white, stifling a sob, the beads still clutched in a hand firmly. 

"Koryu…"

~*~

On the river, huh? Well, at least he finally knew he had a mother who actually loved him at a time… he couldn't imagine a mother sending her own flesh and blood down the river to who knows where. It was too absurd… but it happened nonetheless. No, he didn't hate his mother, nor did he love her. He never knew her. There was nothing to grieve about. 

The rosary beads in his hand… they were the only proof he had that she'd loved him. He wondered why she'd gone and done that, if she loved him. 

He remembered the young boy who gave his mum flowers. He remembered the ever so pleased expression on her face and wanted desperately to see his own mother, smiling at him as he gave her a similar flower. 

No… he shouldn't dwell on that. His mother wasn't with him, and probably never will be, unless fate brought them together; Koryu didn't believe in fate and destiny. Whatever happened just happened. It was that simple. He had no way to see his mother at all…

No way at all…

…or was there…?

Koryu gazed wistfully at the wide expanse of blue in front of him, taunting the ripples with his icy glare. Hell, it was Mothers' Day—he just had to give something in return to his natural mother, to thank her for giving him life at least. It was the only thing she had blessed him with, after all. 

~*~

Koryu made sure the blooming bud of the violet wild flower could float properly before he pushed it out into the steady current. His mother must have been waiting for his answer for twelve years, at the other end of this river. Whoever it might have been, whatever person she might have been, she was still his mother, and Koryu was just grateful he had one. 

His Mothers' Day gift to her wasn't perfect, he knew, but it was the best thing he could give her, considering the fact that he can't possibly send a whole bouquet of roses down the river… the lone flower just had to do… and down the river it went, hopefully into the embrace of the mother whom he never got to know and love. 

~End~

**A/n: **Oh gosh… haven't done much Koryu stuff lately, so the fever's down -_-;;; So's the inspiration. Koryu's just so naïve here, ain't he? I think this really sucked big time… I wrote it in just half an hour after I remembered to get something for my own mum~ sorry if there were any mistakes or anything…had no time to check. 


End file.
